The War Is Over
by Pictured to Perfection
Summary: Zuko and the Gaang set out find Zuko's mother but are there other forces working against them. Post war. Mainly Zutara. Other Ships included!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thanks for choosing to read my story. I hope you like it! Please review after you read. I would love to know what you guys thought!**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA and all the Characters in this story belong to Mike Bryan and Nickeloden. Not ME!**

"I think you all look perfect!" Toph said inside the tea shop with the rest of the gaang and Mai.

Aang and Katara went outside on the balcony and looked into each others eyes. They put their arms around each other and just as Aang leaned in for a kiss Katara layed her head down on his shoulder. Aang realized now. This was a hug. Katara was hugging him. Just hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you Aang." Katara said in a motherly type of tone.

"Um..thanks Katara. I'm proud of you guys too."

"Well we should probably get back in there." Katara said walking away but Aang grabbed her wrist.

"Um….Katara I kinda wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Aang?" Katara said walking back towards him

"Katara ever since the day you woke me up from that Icebird I never stopped have these feeling for you. I think about you all the time and I just need to tell you…."

Katara could already see where this was going.

"Katara I…."

Katara cut Aang off by pulling him into a tight hug and Aang stood there frozen in a what just happened pose.

"Oh Aang. I'm sorry but don't waste that on me. Say it to someone who can return your feelings." Katara said already feeling the tears building up in her eyes.

She broke Aang's heart. She didn't want to break Aang's heart.

"What are you saying Katara?"

Katara looked Aang in the eyes but turned away when she saw all the hurt.

"I'm so sorry Aang"

Katara quickly walked through the tea shop with her hand over her mouth and Aang walked slowly behind her. Katara walked out of the tea shop while Aang banged his head down on the table.

Everyone in the tea shops laughter and small talk died down and were replaced with confused glances and whispers.

"What happened? Sokka blurted out

"I don't know." Zuko said standing up from his table with Mai.

"Where are you going?" Mai said in her flat monotone.

"To check on Katara." Zuko yelled back when he was outside of the entrance.

Katara sat there at the boating docks as she did when She and Zuko went after her mother's killer.

"Mom I'm so confused. I like Aang he's really sweet but i was thinking about it when we were at ember island and I don't raelly know if I should be with him. Everything would be so….perfect. We wouldnt fight. He would always remember everything even the little stuff. We would have this perfect house on a perfect hill with a perfect family. But do I really want that? I also thought about being with Zuko too. He's so hot headed and stubbron and loyal and caring and funny in his own litlle weird way, and knows just what to say even if it doesn't make sense, he can be such a dork some times. Our life together would be…be...hmm I don't really know what life would be like with Zuko, Mom. But doesn't that make it more exciting?" Katara said with a small smile but as fast as it came it went . " But he's with Mai. She's this gloomy thats sighs and throws knives a lot. Aang's nice and all, Mom but Zuko is.."

"Katara! Are you out here!?" Zuko yelled from the boardwalk. "Oh there you are!" Zuko said when he spotted her and started walking over there.

Zuko sat down next to Katara hoping to calm her down.

Katara head was turned as she tried to compose herself. She didnt want Zuko to see her crying or anyone else.

"Hey Zuko" Katara said getting herself together.

"Hey Katara. Um..you okay?"

"Yea."

"I don't have to be Toph to know your lying Katara. What happened back there?"

"Aang and I hugged."

"And that made you cry?"

"He also tried to kiss me."

"Oh."

"And he told me he loved me."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Katara asked with a confused look on her face

"Do you love him back?" Zuko asked quietly hoping she says no.

"I….don't think so"

"Than you did nothing wrong."

"Huh."

"You didn't feel the same way so rejected him. Theres no reason to cry."

"I guess your right. You always are." Katara said swishing her feet in the water with a soft smile on her face.

"Atleast Aang took it pretty well. I can't really say the same for Mai though."

"What happened with Mai?"

"Well.."

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko is his room putting on his firelord robes to go outside and speak to the public.

Zuko winced in pain as he tried to put on his robe but then he heard a voice.

"Need some help?"

It was Mai. She was safe and out of prison.

"Mai, your okay." Zuko said smiling " They let you out of prison?"

"Well it helps when the firelord's your boyfriend." Mai said while helping him put on his robe.

Wait….mai still though they were going out.

"Mai we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?" Mai said with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"Well…uh…you no that we'er…in a relationship anymore..right?

"What?" Mai said with a furled brow.

"When I broke up with you I though we would just …be….friends."

"Just…be…..Friends?"

Mabey she won't get mad

"Friends Zuko! I risked my life for you! I could've spent the rest of my life in jail for YOU! And now your saying lets just be friends!"

Yep she's mad.

"Why would you do this Zuko? Its because.."

"Excuse me your highness but the Avatar is waiting outside" A severt said from out side the door frme.

"Thank you I'll be right there." Zuko said putting on his armor.

"Can we finish this later Mai?"

"Just go Zuko." Mai said turning around

Zuko left the room feeling gulity as ever and he didn't know why.

He hated when Mai did that to him. Its one of the reasons why he didn't want to get back together in the first place.

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" The Fire Sages annouced as the crowd cheered

Zuko and Aang stepped off the balcony for hugs and handshakes.

When they were finished meeting the people the went over to where Suki, Sokka, Toph and Katara were standing.

"Well done Sparky. Good job Twinkle Toes" Toph said punching them in the arm.

"Thanks." They said rubbing their arms.

"Firelord Zuko, Avatar Aang its a pleasure" Sokka said in his Wang Fire

beard.

"Sokka take that thing off!" Suki demanded

"I can't….it's glued to my face."

"Sokka!"

"Alright guys pull on 1…2…3!" Aang said while he, Toph, and Suki

tryed to pull the beard off Sokka's face.

Zuko and Katara turned to face each other.

"Thank you Zuko. You know…for saving me."

"It's not a big deal" Zuko said shrugging

"Yes it is. You risked your life for me Zuko. Thanks isn't enough" Katara said looking up at Zuko.

Zuko and Katara embraced into a hug for what felt like forever. They woke back into reality when the heard Sokka scream.

"THAT HURT!"

"Well if you didn't gule it to your face we wouldn't have had to yank it off!" Toph yelled while the Gaang went inside

After the coronation Iroh invited the Gaang and Mai to come to tea shop to celebrate. They happily excepted.

When Zuko went back to his room he found all of his clothes pinned to the wall with knives along with his bed slashed.

"Well looks like Mai got in some target practice."

When they got to the tea shop Mai and Zuko sat down in at the table in the back of the tea shop while Sokka started drawing a picture.

"Listen Mai I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same anymore. "

"Is it because of.."

~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~

"…And that's when you and Aang came out."

"What do you think she was gonna say?"

Zuko blushed bright red

"Oh….um nobody..i mean nothing. I don't know "

"Well thanks for checking on me Zuko." Katara said getting up.

"You can be really sweet sometimes you know."

"Yea thanks."

Katara turned around and gave Zuko a hug. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Its because of you."


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Ursa

Chapter 2: Lady Ursa.

A/N: *****SPOILER FOR THE PROMISE******

Don't read the letter if you don't Want find out why Zukos mother was banished!

Disclamer: If i owned Avatar this would be a script not fan ficton

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Five days after Zuko and Katara's conversation the Gaang spends a day at the Fire Nation Palace because it's the last day they'll be together in three months.

Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph were sitting in the common room board out of their minds. Zukos been in meetings all day and dinner was 3 hours away!

"I'm BOREDDDD!" Toph said laying on the floor.

"We've been everywhere in capital city. There's nothing left to do." Suki said laying upside down with Sokka on the couch.

"Yea even the Palace." Sokka said

"Thats it Sokka!" Aang said sitting up from his place on the floor.

"What is?" Suki asked

"We could look around the palace." Aang stood up "I'm sure Zuko won't mind. He's in meetings anyway."

"Yea this place is huge!" Toph said getting up too.

"I'm in." Sokka said shrugging his shoulders.

"Beats waiting for Zuko to get out of meetings. "

"Sure"

"Lets go."

The Gaang snuck out their place in the common room trying not to run into any servents. Two of them refused to refused to leave them alone. It was creepying them out. One of them was a woman no older than 19 years old. She had long black hair very light brown skin a small frame. While the other was a male about 21. He was tall had a slim build with short black hair and the same skin tone as the girl. They look alike so they assume their related somehow. But right now everyone is just hoping not to run into them. They were almost down the stairs till they heard footsteps.

"Ahh there you are Avatar Aang. We have been looking all over for you and your friends...umm.. Where are you going?" The servant asked confused to why they were leaving the guest floor.

"Umm we were all just...uhh.."Aang stuttered

"Going to the bathroom!" Sokka cut in.

"As a group?"

"Well you know its dangerous to go to the bathroom alone."

"But I assure you our restrooms are safe. There are conveniently placed restrooms in your bedrooms."

"What my brother means to say is we were just taking a look around the palace." Katara said rolling her eyes at her brother

"It would be a honor to give The Avatar and his companions a tour of our nations history room." The servant woman said bowing in respect.

"Oh no thats okay." Katara said "You don't have to go throught the trouble."

"It's no trouble Lady Katara."

"Look ms..." Sokka started.

"Manmayi."

"Manmayi." Sokka continued putting his arm on her shoulder. "You dont have to worry about us were just gonna take a quick look around the palace and be on our merry way."

"Firelord Zuko insist we tend to your every need. That means I cannot leave your side."

"Okay then...I guess we could take a tour." Aang said from the back.

"Wonderful. Now if you would all follow me towards the far side of the palace." Manmayi said as they all started walking.

"As you can see many of these walls we painted only by the finest of painters and paints. Many years ago..."

While Manmayi went on about the walls the Gaang stood behind her even more board then they were before. This was like watching grass grow!

"Look I cant listen to this lady babble on about paint for 3 hours. I thought we were supposed to be doing something fun?" Toph whispered to the rest of the group.

Sokka took a map out of his bag and found something.

"There's a staircase when we turn the next conner. It's in the Firelord Memorial Room."

"So all we have to do is sneak out that way and were clear?" Katara whispered

"Yep."

"Lets do it."

"It's good a thing you stole that map from Zuko, Sokka or we would've been stuck here." Aang said very bluntly.

"I didn't steal it he gave it to me!" Sokka said still making sure to whisper.

"In his back pocket!" Katara chimed in.

"Let's go lily lovers!" Toph said pushing them out the door.

"And now we are turning into the Firelord Memorial Room. It is were we keep all the records of every past firelord every crowned."

As they were walking into the room Sokka spotted the door across the room and told everyone.

"Great how are we supposed to get over there?" Suki asked

"Alright guys I have an idea." Aang whispered.

"So...Manmayi which Firelord is this?" Aang asked picking up a scroll while Sokka, Suki, Toph and Katara tried to sneak over to the door.

"This is Firelord Sozin."

"Can you tell about him? From the very beginning?"

"The very beginning?"

"Yes"

"Firelord Sozin was born 84 A.G he was the best friend of your predecessor Avatar Roku. Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozin were friends until...Avatar Aang?"

Manmayi's face fell when she realized where they went.

"Uh no. They went down the staircase."

Manmayi ran down the stairs calling for them.

"Avatar Aang!? Lady Beifong!? Master Sokka?!"

The Gaang sped up as soon as they heard her call for them. While they were running they bumped into Zuko who also looked like he was running from someone.

"Zuko?" Aang whispered. "What are you..?"

"Firelord Zuko!?"

"Avatar Aang!?

"Quick in here." Toph told everyone as she made a hole in the ground for them to go into. Everyone got in as fast as possible. But they all fell on Toph. As soon as the hole closed the two servants met up.

"Quiet their right above us." Toph whispered

"Which way did they go?"

"I dont know. I told you to keep an eye on them Manmayi! Lets try the dining room."

"Alright."

"Are they gone Toph?" Katara whispered.

"Yea. But we should start walking they'll probably be back when realize were not in the dining room."

"Walk where Toph? Cause if you haven't noticed we'er in a hole."

"Well if you haven't noticed Sokka you're all on top of me! Get off!" Toph said pushing them off of her. "You guys are heavy."

"Zuko can we have some light please? Its so dark down here I can't see anything." Suki said while Sokka trying to tell her not to say that.

"Wow Suki. I cant imagine how that feels." Toph said getting up.

"Sorry Toph."

Zuko lit a flame in his palm as did Aang. When they did they saw it was a long hallway.

"Woah! Where does this go?" Aang asked Zuko

"Don't look at me. I've only been in the palace for two weeks!"

"Toph?"

Toph punched the wall getting a feel of the vibrations.

"It goes for a while until it gets to this huge room."

"Well than I guess we should start walking" Sokka suggested.

The Gaang started walking down the hall and Katara decided to ask who Zuko was running from.

"After my meeting one of my servants, Aabheer, was waiting for me outside of the meeting hall. He kept asking if I was hungry or wanted any tea and even though i said no, He refused to let up and it was starting to bother me. Soon we got to the end of the hallway and I saw the staircase. I took off my robe and asked him to put it in my room. After he left I took off down the stairs and bumped into you guys."

"Ours wouldn't leave us alone either. She wouldn't even let us "go to the bathroom." Katara said looking at Sokka.

"In a group?" Zuko said confused

"It was Sokka's 'brilliant' excuse."

"Katara's the one who told her where we were actually going!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you had come up with a good excuse!"

"Don't try to pin this on me!"

"Could the two of you just SHUT. UP." Toph yelled punching the two to the ground.

"What heck Toph!?"

"My arm!"

"How could you do that Toph!"

"Well this is gonna bruse."

"Quit your whining."

"Im sure it won't bruise Sokka. Katara could just heal for you."

"Seriously Toph you could of.."

"Shh."

"What is it Toph?" Sokka whispered

"Their above us again." Toph said slowy making an earth stool for her to stand on."

"What are they saying?"

"They said that 'we weren't in the dining room so we must of left the palace'...Their gone."

"Hey guys." Aang called "I think I found the room."

"Theirs something on the door." Suki said "Whats it say?"

"For Zuko. Two lines. One line. Two lines. One line. One line."

"What is that? Some type of secret code?" Sokka said waving his fingers around.

"No." Zuko said confused as to what Sokka was doing. "It's a firebending technique."

"To open the door." Suki guessed.

"I think so."

Zuko pushed the flame through the lock on the door. Right hand, Left hand, Right hand, Left hand, left hand.

The door unlocked and all they saw were a bunch of scrolls.

"Ummm...whats with all the scrolls?" Aang asked kind of disappointed it was just scrolls.

"I don't know lets just start looking through them."

The Gaang went through the scrolls shelve by shelve but what they found was mostly childrens stories and love amongest the dragons scrolls.

"Hey guys I found somehing."

"Great job Katara! Whats it say?" Aang asked when he and the rest of the group got over there.

"It says..

Dear Zuko,

By the time you read this your father will have already banished me for high treason against the firelord. I wanted to tell to you tonight before I left but your father might overhear so I'll write it to you. I killed your grandfather Zuko. He was going to have your father kill you himself but I couldn't let him. So I poisoned Firelord Azulon. And right after he passed away and your father was crowned and he banished me. I have to go now my boat will be here soon. I love you and your sister. Take care of her Zuko. If you ever want to come find me I'll be in the Earth Kingdom as a refugee. I cant tell you where inside just in case your father finds this but Im sure you can do it.

Love,

Lady Ursa"

"My mother...is in the earth kingdom."

"That's what it says."

"Umm guys, sorry to inturupt but theres 40 fire nation soilders over our heads yelling ' the Firelord and the Avatar are missing!' " Toph piped in.

"Yea we should probably go."

"But how? Toph can't open a hole in the ground they'll fall in and find this place!" Katara said kind of worried.

"Their not coming down here down here." Sokka said thinking out loud.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"If there not coming down here than they must not no about this place. Theres probably some secert hidden entrace down here behind the shelves or something else Lady Ursa used to get out of here. I mean she's not an earthbender or so there has to be. Lets start looking."

"Or...we could just ask Toph." Katara replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Right. Toph?"

"There's a door behind one of these shelves."

"Well thats original." Sokka said rolling his eyes.

The Gaang left through the staircase behind the book shelve. When they got to the top it led to behind the palace towards the docks.

"Um can I ask you all something?" Zuko questioned

"What is it Zuko?"

"Your all coming back in three months right?"

"Of course'

"Well when that happens would you guys...would you...WOULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME LOOK FOR MY MOTHER?!"

"Huh I thought we were already going."

"I guess we shouldn't invite ourselves into to things."

"Of course we will wouldn't want you dying out there Sparky."

"Yea Zuko we're your friends why wouldn't we help you?"

"Thank you everyone." Zuko said bowing and smiling

"They're over there!" The soilders yelled as they Spotted them.

"Firelord Zuko!"

"Avatar Aang!"

" Um hi Manmayi, Aabheer" Aang waved uncomfortable

"We were so worried. Where have you been?"

"Oh we...um..."

"Just talking a stroll by the docks" Toph said as she "looked" at Sokka with her 'thats how you do it face.'

"Oh. Well alright then. I'm sure dinner is ready for his highness and his friends."

"Thank you. Well be right there." Zuko dismissed them.

"But your majesty we would be happy to escort you to the dining room."

"I'm am with 5 other powerful benders and warriors. I'll be fine."

"But your majesty..."

"I'll be fine."

"...yes sire"

Manmayi and Aabheer took the guards and left the Gaang at the docks.

"You should really be careful around them." Katara suggested "They seem to be very attached."

"I know" Zuko said but not going into anymore detail about it.

"Well can we eat now I'm starving!" Sokka whined

"Your always starving!" And replyed

After the Gaang finished their dinner they prepared to head out. Sokka and Suki to Kyoshi Island to check the Kyoshi Warriors and finished the new members training. Toph to go back home and speak with her parents. Aang would go with her and also check on the Earth king and kingdom. And Katara to go back home to help with the rebuilding. While Zuko stayed in the Fire Nation stabilizing it and it's people also doing as much research as humanly possible on the Earth kingdom.

"Does everyone have everything." Aang as his passengers.

"Yep,that everything."

"Well I guess will be off then." Aang looked down from Appa's head to Zuko. "I guess the next time we all see each is in three months."

"Guess so."

Appa licked Zuko to say goodbye.

"Alright. I'll miss you too Appa."

"Dont burn down your own nation while we're gone okay jerkbender!" Sokka yelled as they started lifting off.

''I wasn't planning to!" Zuko said annoyed.

"See ya Sparky!"

"Fly safety! And write when you get there!"

"We will!"

Zuko stood there until Appa was nothing more than a dot. Soon he would find his mother and his friends would be there to help him. It was something great to look forward to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This place was a nightmare. They were so many "servants" yet none were tending to her. They food was horrible. She couldn't move in this awful jacket and her room got to much sun. The worst of it was she followed her every time she saw her reflection. With the constant 'I love yous' and 'your not a monster your my daughter'. But there was always the highlight of her day.

"You have visitors.''

"Send them in."

"We have returned with the information you requested." They told her as they kneeled before her.

"Go on."

"They're looking for Lady Ursa."

"Then I guess you know where your going don't you."

"Yes Firelord Azula."

Azula's mouth twisted into a wicked smile. Firelord. She loved the sound of that. It felt...right.

A/N: Well that was a loooooong chapter! I enjoyed writing it though. Especially the ending!

Remember to review. Constructive criticismis alway appreciated!


End file.
